


Love Changes

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [77]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “It isn’t anyone’s fault. Sometimes love just changes.”
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Love Changes

“It was my fault in the end,” Illya mused, as he sat with Napoleon.

“I think you’re looking at this entirely the wrong way, Peril.  ** It isn’t anyone’s fault. Sometimes love just changes. ** You can’t help how you feel.”

“What do you know about feelings, Cowboy?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Illya snorted, “And what feeling is it  _ you _ can’t help?”

“Unrequited love.”

Illya looked over to make another retort but the regret on Napoleon’s face stopped him. “You’re serious. Who? Gaby?”

“...not Gaby.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“I think I might know about that as well.”

“Gaby?” Napoleon asked carefully.

“Not Gaby.”

“... _ oh. _ "


End file.
